The present invention relates to a headrest supporting rod, particularly for vehicle seats.
As is known, seats in general, and vehicle seats in particular, feature headrests, each of which comprises a cushioned supporting body, and two supporting rods projecting from the supporting body and connected to the backrest of the seat or to the supporting body itself in axially sliding manner, so as to adjust the height of the supporting body.
The supporting rods are normally made of plastic or metal. Though lighter and easier to form than metal rods, plastic rods have the drawback of failing to meet increasing demand in terms of appearance, by the colour of the rods depending on the material used, and only being variable in shade to form rods with reflecting or mirror surfaces similar to ordinary metal rods.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a headrest supporting rod designed to provide a straightforward, low-cost solution to the above problems, and which at the same time is cheap and easy to produce, is highly reliable and functional, and maintains the same aesthetic characteristics even after prolonged use.
According to the present invention, there is provided a headrest supporting rod for a vehicle seat, the rod being characterized by comprising a body of plastic material, and an outer layer of coating material coating the body of plastic material.
In the rod defined above, said layer of coating material is conveniently less than 20 xcexcm thick, and comprises at least one metal component.